


Manic Pixie Real Boy

by synergenic (Losseflame)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Nagisa's sketchy as hell we all know it, first time fic, fucking on the couch like good juvenile deliquents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losseflame/pseuds/synergenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei had actually planned on studying tonight, when he invited Nagisa over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manic Pixie Real Boy

Rei watches sort of numbly as his hands move over Nagisa’s dick, because – because it’s not like he hadn’t thought about it, and they’ve been dating a while, and he knows Nagisa isn’t a virgin by a long shot so he’s probably expecting _something_ at least _sometime_ soon – 

But Rei had actually planned on studying tonight, when he invited Nagisa over. 

But then Nagisa kissed him and Nagisa kisses really well, his lips doing this fluttering motion over Rei’s that Rei is too shy to try to recreate, kind of biting at Rei’s bottom lip in a way that made heat twist deep in his gut. And then Rei had pulled Nagisa closer and they’d been heaving against and toward one another, grappling on the couch until Rei was on Nagisa’s lap, bending down to kiss him and his knee slipped off the edge of the couch but Nagisa must have thought it was on purpose because his expression went dumbstruck as he asked Rei’s name in an awed voice. 

And Rei fucking _hates_ disappointing people. 

Nagisa’s cock doesn’t feel all that different from his own, but the right motion feels different in his wrist because of the change of angle and he’s not sure if Nagisa likes one hand or two or if there’s a difference at all, and he knows he has the same equipment but he can’t help be overwhelmed when he’s holding someone else’s’. It’s starting to go _soft_ , now, and Rei thinks despairingly that he’s ruined it. 

“It’s hard to be hard when you look like you’ve seen the kraken, Rei,” Nagisa says, and all of a sudden Rei remembers that there’s a living, breathing, sentient person attached to the meat joystick that’s causing him such distress. His boyfriend puts a hand on Rei’s jaw, tipping his face up. “You okay?”

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” Rei states.

“Cool, so I’ll do you, or we don’t do anything, which is also cool – wait, you haven’t…” Nagisa’s voice trails off and his fist makes a pumping motion at level with his lower stomach, above the semi he’s currently sporting.

Rei drops his face on Nagisa’s knee, groaning loudly. 

“So that was a stupid question, yeah, but…” Nagisa’s voice trails off for a second time. “It’s like the same shit, just do what you like to do to yourself so I’ll know how to reciprocate. Or not, which is also cool.”

“You said that already.”

“I feel like it bears repeating when I can still see this deep fear in your eyes when you look at my dick.” 

Rei grinds his teeth, frustrated with himself and with Nagisa and with Nagisa’s dick, and he wrestles with this push of insecurity in his belly before he answers. “I want to make you feel good.”

He grinds his teeth harder and flushes with a hot roil of humiliation at how childish that sounds. Suddenly, Nagisa’s fingers are tugging at Rei’s hair in the way he knows Rei likes, knotted around his knuckles thickly as he drags Rei up to his mouth. 

“You overthink things,” Nagisa coos into the kiss, running his nose across Rei’s cheek, “You’d have made me feel good if all you did was study with me.” 

Nagisa has a habit of saying these _things_ , these beautiful things that normal people in real life just don’t _say_ to one another, and this makes Rei more timid than Nagisa’s exposed cock, how open Nagisa is in his adoration of Rei.

Rei needs to live up to expectations, and the ones Nagisa has of him are floating aimlessly around in space, unreachable. 

“Don’t do that thing you do,” Nagisa murmurs, directing Rei until they are lying parallel to one another on the couch and Nagisa only has to tip his chin up to kiss Rei. “That thing where you overcomplicate things until you’re convinced you’re not good enough.” 

He doesn’t add the _for me_. Rei understands the implications of this omission, thanks. 

“Sorry,” he says, sort of getting lost in this rise of mush inside him as he scours his eyes over Nagisa’s startling irises, his eyelashes, the gently rounded curve of his nose that leads to the shallow divot that leads to his mouth, pink softness curved up into a smile. 

“What are you thinking about?” Nagisa asks coquettishly, kissing Rei quickly with a wet sort of noise. 

“Nothing. Just looking at your face,” Rei replies, and Nagisa sighs, swoons backward before he presses himself – and his semi that is quickly becoming not a semi anymore – against Rei’s front.

“You know all the right things to say to get a girl hot,” Nagisa whines in a parody of syrupsweet hentai seductress. Rei blinks.

“I’m – I don’t know if I’d be doing this if you were a girl.”

“It was a – never mind. Whatever,” Nagisa dismisses, rolling his hips against Rei’s and fumbling at Rei’s belt. “This is a stupid fucking belt, what the fuck, what kind of buckle is this –”

“One buckle,” Rei replies, taking care of it for Nagisa, “not twelve and a series of buttons and a bedazzled zipper.” 

“Suck my dick.”

“Teach me how,” Rei says, and then he bites his lip, a blush pooling hot under his cheeks. But he thinks about it, Nagisa’s cock between his lips and against his tongue and he shivers, a little bit, at maybe having Nagisa sitting legs spread in a chair, hands knotted in Rei’s hair and _directing_ him with Rei on all fours before him. 

“Hello,” Nagisa chirps as Rei’s cock twitches against his palm. “I think we struck a kink. Oral fixation is hot, I can work with that.”

Rei shudders and moans Nagisa fits their cocks together in his hand, deciding he’ll work out how to voice what the kink actually was later, when Nagisa isn’t watching the stickyslick slide of their dicks against one another. Rei is watching Nagisa watch that, how his lips part in pleased sighs that are gaining speed, a small crease in his brow starting as his muscles start to tense up. 

“I think you’re beautiful,” Rei murmurs, and Nagisa’s next gasp catches in his chest, his hand speeding reflexively and he cries out, a sharp, aborted thing, when he comes. 

The feeling of hot, thick liquid on his dick, knowing that it’s Nagisa’s come, makes volatile heat spark down his thighs, and Rei whimpers when Nagisa’s hand loosens, trailing his own hand down his stomach.

“Nu-uh,” Nagisa purrs, catching Rei’s wrist, “I’m going to demonstrate what I’ll be teaching.”


End file.
